Puzzle Piece
by Raiha Laf Qyaza
Summary: Semuanya bagaikan satu puzzle yang komplit. Utuh. Tapi kepingan puzzle itu sudah tersebar entah kemana dan hilang. Bahkan sebagian besar sudah benar-benar lenyap dan hancur, tidak akan bisa didapatkan kembali. Namun Hestia berada di sana, di kehidupan Sirius untuk melengkapi semua bagian yang tidak terisi, untuk melengkapi kehidupan Sirius sekali lagi.


**Hai semua, aku balik lagi dengan Fict Harry Potter ku ^^. Semoga kalian suka ya =)  
**

**Bagi mereka yang suka Hestia/Sirius (dan James/Lily), silakan baca fict aku yang judulnya "Truth"  
**

**Selamat membaca,~  
**

**Love,  
**

**Raiha  
**

* * *

**Puzzle Piece**

**By : Raiha Laf Qyaza**

**Pair : Sirius/Hestia**

**Harry Potter © JK Rowling**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

"Tidak bisa." Pria berambut hitam itu menatap seorang wanita di depannya lurus-lurus. Wajahnya memberengut tidak suka kepada wanita yang sedang berdiri berkacak pinggang itu.

Kening wanita didepannya itu mengerut dan lekukan kecil terbentuk di antara kedua alisnya. Kentara sekali wanita itu juga tidak menyukai keputusan laki-laki yang berada di hadapannya. Wanita itu menyelipkan helaian rambutnya ke belakang telinganya dan mendesah lelah. "Kenapa?"

"Hest, aku mencintaimu— Sungguh!" Kata pria itu cepat-cepat begitu si wanita mengeluarkan suara seperti meragukan, lalu dia melanjutkan. "Tapi dengar, walaupun kita... bersama lagi, seperti dulu, aku tidak yakin aku sanggup membahagiakanmu. Kau kan tahu aku terperangkap disini. Toh kerjaanku adalah hanya membusuk disini dan mati nantinya," ucap pria itu kepada wanita di depannya, Hestia Jones.

"Sirius! Jangan berkata seperti itu!" bentak Hestia kepada pria—Sirius Black—di depannya itu.

"Memang benar kan? Kalau kita pacaran lagi, aku akan membawamu kencan dengan cara apa coba? Nanti juga aku hanya akan masuk lagi ke Azkaban, tapi kali ini dengan kau," Sirius menunjuk Hestia dengan jari telunjuknya dengan sikap kekanakan. "menemaniku."

Hestia tersenyum kecil, terlihat sekali di senang mengetahui bahwa Sirius masih mencintainya. Wanita berambut hitam itu menurunkan tangannya dari pinggangnya dan berdiri bersandar ke meja. "Aku mencintaimu, bodoh."

"Aku tau," jawab Sirius dengan arogannya. Cengiran senang bercampur bangga terpeta di wajahnya.

"Awas, jangan sampai kepalamu meledak saking besarnya." Hestia memutar bola matanya, namun masih tersenyum.

"Baik, Ma'am." Sirius melakukan hormat kepada Hestia bagaikan seorang polisi di dunia Muggle.

Sudah lama sekali. Terlalu lama. Waktu yang sangat lama telah berlalu dan setelah hampir satu setengah dekade tidak bertemu, keduanya entah mengapa tidak merasa canggung. Namun keduanya juga mengetahui bahwa waktu lama itu telah mengubah mereka. Sirius bukanlah lagi remaja arogan dan populer yang dulunya pernah mengencani Hestia, gadis yang bersahabat dengan Lily Evans.

Seluruh masa muda dan sikap lugu mereka hilang, dan apa yang ada di antara mereka sudah tidak sama lagi seperti dulu. Mereka tahu itu, namun keduanya mencoba untuk mengabaikan semua itu dan bersikap seperti layaknya remaja. Layaknya masa-masa dulu, ketika mereka masih memiliki semua kesenangan dan kebahagiaan itu.

"Oke, kembali ke topik awal. Dengar, Sirius, tidak perlu mengajakku kencan juga aku sudah senang asal aku bisa berpacaran lagi denganmu—Ayolah! Kenapa tidak?" tanya Hestia kesal begitu melihat Sirius menggeleng.

"Kau layak seseorang yang jauh lebih baik dariku," jawab Sirius dengan wajah galak.

"Oh, dan kalau aku berpacaran dengan orang lain apakah kau akan menerimanya begitu saja dengan tenang?" bentak Hestia sinis, matanya menyipit dan tatapan tajamnya diarahkan kepada Sirius.

"_Well..._Tidak juga sih..." Sirius menciut dan mengangkat kedua tangannya pasrah, meminta Hestia untuk berhenti memandanginya seperti itu.

Hestia tampak bangga dengan dirinya sendiri.

"Tapi... Kan kau sendiri yang mencampakkanku bertahun-tahun lalu dengan menghajarku habis-habisan! Bekas lukanya masih ada, lihat!" Sirius menggulung lengan jubahnya dan memperlihatkan bekas itu kepada Hestia yang merona malu.

.

_Flashback_

14 tahun lalu.

Sirius Black bersandar di dinding batu di dalam selnya. Wajahnya kosong, hampa. Matanya merah, bekas air mata terpeta sangat jelas dan air mata itu sendiri juga masih mengalir deras. Tubuh Sirius berguncang karena isakannya, dia memeluk lututnya untuk meredam suara tangisnya dan dia mengigit lengannya untuk menahan jeritan yang ingin dia keluarkan.

Terdengar langkah kaki seseorang, dan beberapa orang lagi mengikuti langkah kaki orang yang pertama. Suara langkah-langkah kaki orang-orang itu menggema di dalam Azkaban yang hampir hening itu.

Suara langkah-langkah kaki itu terdengar makin medekat ke sel dimana Sirius ditahan, dan Sirius sungguh tidak memperlihatkan sedikit pun rasa peduli terhadap suara langkah-langkah kaki itu.

Dia tidak mengangkat mukanya sama sekali. Dia terus menerus menangis, dan hanya menangis.

Lagipula, apa lagi yang bisa Ia lakukan? Tidak ada. Seluruh dunianya hancur. Ia kehilangan ketiga sahabatnya dalam satu malam. Hanya kepedihanlah yang menemaninya saat ini. Kegelapan dimana dia terperangkap dan tidak berencana untuk berjuang pergi dari kegelapan itu. Kepedihan dimana dia sudah tenggelam terlalu dalam untuk berenang kembali ke permukaan kebahagiaan.

Langkah-langkah itu berhenti, dan Sirius benar-benar tidak peduli, sampai sebuah suara menyadarkannya dari kesedihan. "Sirius Black, kau memiliki pengunjung," kata seseorang, yang, sepertinya adalah petugas kementrian.

Sirius tetap menunduk.

"Biarkan aku masuk," bisik letih seorang wanita yang sepertinya juga berdiri di depan sel penjara Sirius. Suara wanita itu otomatis membuat Sirius tersentak kaget dan mengangkat kepalanya dengan cepat.

"...Hest?" Ucap Sirius hampa. Matanya melebar dan air matanya mengalir semakin deras.

"Tidak bisa, Miss, dia gila. Miss bisa dicekiknya sampai mati," kata petugas itu, menahan Hestia.

"_Well_, mari kita lihat apakah dia bisa membunuhku kalau begitu. Aku tidak peduli." Suara Hestia bergetar hebat, begitu pula dengan tubuhnya, lalu terdengar jerit pilu Hestia yang sangat nyaring, "BIARKAN AKU MASUK!"

"Hest." Satu orang lagi, Remus Lupin, meletakkan tangannya di bahu Hestia untuk menenangkannya. Remus sendiri tidak terlihat baik. Dia berantakan. Seperti mayat hidup. Amat sangat pucat, dan matanya sangat merah namun gelap sekaligus.

Tanpa menunggu apa-apa lagi, Hestia masuk ke dalam dengan langkah berat yang dipaksakan. Hestia maju terus sampai ke depan Sirius, dan berhenti.

Hestia mengangkat bagian depan jubah Sirius dengan kasar, "_Aku mempercayaimu!_" Jeritnya sambil terus menangis, "Aku sangat, sangat mencintaimu! Tapi ternyata aku salah! Kau menjual James dan L-Lily kepada Voldemort! Kau membuat m-mereka m-m-meninggal, kau m-membunuh mereka! Kukira kau adalah s-sahabatnya, saudaranya bahkan! James dan Lily mempercayaimu! Tapi kau menyalahgunakan kepercayaan mereka! Kau sama saja dengan keluarga darah-murni Black yang lain!" Hestia menendang Sirius dengan sekuat tenaga, namun Sirius hanya diam dan menangis.

Hestia menendang lagi badan Sirius dengan kasar, dan melanjutkan, "Lalu setelah itu Peter? Dan para muggle itu? Ap... APA YANG TERJADI DENGANMU, SIRIUS BLACK!" Teriak Hestia, air matanya terus mengalir. Matanya tidak memancarkan emosi lain selain tersiksa dan sedih.

"Hest." Sirius memegang kedua pergelangan tangan Hestia. Wanita berumur sekitar 21 tahun itu berlutut didepan Sirius, tidak memberontak sama sekali.

Petugas kementrian itu dengan panik berusaha mengeluarkan tongkatnya dari saku jubahnya, namun Hestia dan Sirius mengabaiknnya, "Aku mencin-"

"Tidak!" bahu Hestia berguncang hebat, "Aku tidak ingin mendengar sepatah kata pun darimu, Black."

"Hest."

"Tidak!" Hestia menjerit lagi, "Tolong... Jangan..."

Sirius terlihat sangat menderita, "Dan kalau aku menjelaskan semuanya, maukah kau mempercayaiku lagi, Hestia?"

"Kau tidak layak untuk dipercayai oleh siapapun lagi, Black," desis Hestia kejam.

Sirius berjengit mendengar desisan Hestia yang sangat jarang ia dengar, wajahnya terlihat pasrah mendengar nada tajam itu. "Hest."

"TIDAK! Jangan, kumohon... Biarkan... Jangan..." Hestia menangis lebih keras dan menarik kedua tangannya dari Sirius.

Sirius tidak memprotes atau mencoba menggenggam tangannya lagi. Ia menarik kedua tangannya dan menoleh kepada Remus yang sedang berdiri di depan sel penjaranya. "Moons?" Panggil Sirius pelan.

Remus memandang jijik kepada Sirius dengan sorot mata penuh kebencian. "Jangan pernah panggil aku seperti itu lagi, Black," katanya tajam. Wajahnya tampak menderita. Perasaan terkhianati membanjiri seluruh anggota tubuhnya dan Remus mencengkeram besi-besi sel itu untuk menahan dirinya.

Sirius berusaha terlihat tegar sementara ia membentak, "Kau harus mempercayaiku! Pettig-"

"Diam. Kau sama buruknya dengan Voldemort. Kau pasti telah berhasil membuat ibumu bangga, selamat." Sisi serigala Remus terlihat jelas di raut wajahnya, dan Sirius tahu. Dia tahu bahwa Remus sungguh murka terhadapnya.

Sirius terlihat merana dan terpuruk, "Moony, Harry—"

"Tidak!" Raung Remus, "Jangan berani-beraninya kau mengucap nama anak itu. Harry masih sangat kecil, Sirius. Satu tahun. Dan kau telah membuatnya kehilangan orang tua!" Remus berteriak. Setiap kata yang keluar, sihir-sihir kutukan mengenai Sirius.

Hestia pun begitu. Tongkatnya mengarah lurus-lurus ketubuh Sirius dan mengutuknya dengan sadis. Tidak peduli dia akan dijebloskan ke sel yang sama atau tidak.

Sirius tidak berteriak. Dia sudah cukup menderita. "James... Lily..." Isaknya, "Harry. Harry, Harry, Harry..."

"Sirius..." Hestia berujar pelan, air mata mengalir perlahan ketika dia mendengar isakan Sirius.

"Apa?" Rintih Sirius yang menyerupai bisikan.

"Selamat tinggal."

Hestia bangkit dan mengusap air matanya. Berjalan dengan menyeret kakinya untuk keluar dari sel Sirius.

"Tidak... Hest..." Sirius mencoba untuk meraih tangan Hestia, namun dia mengibaskan tangannya dengan kasar. Sirius memanggilnya dengan suara yang lebih terdengar seperti bisikan, tahu dia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi.

Hestia meraih lengan Remus dan menyeretnya, tampak ingin menangis lagi.

"Aku mencintaimu Hest. Kau juga, Moons. Jaga Harry, oke?" Kata Sirius, berharap mereka mendengarnya.

"Tahu apa kau tentang cinta? Kau tidak memiliki hati, Sirius. Kau tidak mencintaiku. Tidak pernah. Kalau kau benar mencintai kami semua, kau tidak akan pernah melakukan ini semua dari awal." Hestia berkata kejam, memunggungi sel penjara Sirius, lalu pergi meninggalkan Remus yang masih bersandar di besi-besi penjara itu, namun wajahnya tidak diperlihatkan. Remus juga memunggungi Sirius.

Remus membiarkan air matanya mengalir jatuh. Dia tidak tahan dengan semua kegilaan ini. Dulu, tidak ada yang ingin berteman dengannya karena dia adalah Manusia Serigala. Remus sendiri pun takut berteman karena dia tahu semuanya akan berlari menjauhinya ketika mereka tahu apa sebenarnya dia. Namun ketika ia masuk Hogwarts dan James, Sirius, dan Peter mengetahui kenyataan bahwa dia Manusia Serigala, mereka tidak menjauhinya. Mereka malah mencoba untuk membantunya, dan saat itulah dia tahu bahwa dia memiliki teman-teman yang luar biasa. Namun sekarang semua kenangan itu hilang begitu saja. Rasa hangat dan aman terbang melayang dari tubuhnya.

Remus menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan membuka mulutnya. "Mereka dikuburkan kemarin siang di Godric Hollow. Pasti _dia_ senang kau tidak hadir, toh kau membunuh mereka. Kuharap mereka tahu kau bukanlah orang yang mereka kira. Aku tahu kebiasaan dia untuk mempercayai seseorang akan menjadi senjata untuk menjatuhkannya suatu saat nanti, dan lihat, sekarang terbukti."

Sirius menunduk lagi dan berusaha mengabaikan kata-kata Remus.

"_Marauders_..." Remus berkata lagi, dan Sirius mendongakkan kepalanya sekarang, lelah menunduk.

"Ada apa dengan _Marauders_?" tanya Sirius pelan, tidak menoleh kepada Remus. Dia menatap lurus-lurus ke tembok yang berada di depannya.

"Memang ternyata semuanya berakhir dengan omong kosong seperti ini kan? Aku menang 60 Galleons, Pads. Akan kutagih kau di dunia sana."

Sirius mendesah perlahan, berusaha menahan tangisannya, "Yeah, sampai ketemu di dunia sana, Moons."

Remus berdiri tegap dan berjalan menghampiri Hestia yang sudah menangis lagi. Walau Voldemort hilang, bagi mereka, ini jauh lebih buruk daripada masa-masa Voldemort berjaya.

Jauh lebih buruk dari kutukan Kematian sekalipun.

Hilangnya orang-orang yang mereka cintai, lebih buruk daripada apapun.

.

"Maafkan aku," bisik Hestia, air mata menggenang di kedua matanya begitu ia mengingat hari-hari penderitaan itu.

Sirius hanya memandanginya dengan raut wajah rindu. "Aku mencintaimu," kata Sirius lagi.

"Aku memang benar-benar bodoh saat itu, Sirius! Aku tidak mempercayaimu! Padahal kau tidak bohong. Aku membuat kita berdua menderita sangat parah..." Hestia berkata dengan sangat tersiksa.

Sirius meraih tangan Hestia dengan ragu-ragu, dan meremasnya pelan, "Apa maksudmu dengan 'Kita berdua?'"

Hestia merona sedikit, tampak sangat menyukai sentuhan itu, "Aku membuatmu seperti ini," Hestia melambaikan tangannya kepada Sirius dari atas sampai bawah, "dan aku membuat diriku sendiri menderita karena aku menghabiskan waktu 14 tahun untuk merindukan mu. Konyol kan?"

Sirius tampak _shock_sementara rasa senang menjalari tubuhnya perlahan-lahan. Sirius menganga sebentar, tidak tahu apa yang harus dikatakan. Lalu dia menggeleng untuk menyadarkan diri, "Kau tidak pernah berkencan dengan siapapun lagi sejak saat itu?"

Hestia mengangguk bangga. "Aku mencintaimu. Hanya itu yang kau perlu tahu."

Sirius masih memandangnya dengan mata yang membelalak.

"Keadaanku benar-benar parah saat itu, Sirius. Aku bahkan hampir tidak bisa mengeluarkan patronus. Aku tidak bisa berpikir apapun yang menyenangkan setelah kejadian gila itu. Ternyata Remus jauh lebih tegar daripada aku. Tapi tahu tidak, ketika aku melihat kau ada disini, aku merasa seperti ingin meledak saking senangnya. Oh, apalagi begitu mengetahui kenyataan bahwa kau memang tidak bersalah sa-ma se-ka-li." Hestia tersenyum senang kepadanya.

Sirius tertawa kecil, "Kau harus tahu, aku benar-benar gugup dan takut setengah mati ketika Remus memberi tahuku bahwa kau akan mengunjungi tempat ini. Aku takut kau tetap tidak akan menyukaiku."

Hestia memberinya cengiran senang. "Jadi bagaimana? Kau terima tawaranku atau tidak? Oh, dan aku tidak menerima kata 'tidak' sebagai balasan. Kau tahu itu lebih dari siapapun." Hestia mengedip kepadanya dan Sirius berusaha menahan dirinya untuk tidak merinding.

Sirius mendesah dan memejamkan matanya untuk berpikir. Kalau saja Sirius tidak memiirkan tentang keselamatan Hestia dan hanya berpikir tentang kebahagiannya sendiri, dia pasti akan mengatakan 'Iya' tanpa ragu. Sirius membuka matanya dan melihat Hestia sedang memandanginya dengan penuh harap.

Sirius maju dan mendekat ke Hestia, memandangi matanya. Keduanya tidak mengatakan apapun, namun keduanya tahu apa yang ingin disampaikan oleh masing-masing. Hal seperti ini sering terjadi di antara mereka. Bahkan ketika sebelum mereka berpacaran, mereka sering melakukan ini.

Sirius membiarkan dirinya tenggelam di dalam mata Hestia sambil mengenang-ngenang semua kenangannya yang telah ia lakukan bersama Hestia bertahun-tahun lalu. Saat mereka masih polos, tidak bersalah, dan hanya menanti masa depan yang membahagiakan. Saat mereka tidak mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya ada di luar sana dan hanya melewatkan hari-hari dengan tawa yang hangat, dengan rasa aman yang menyelimuti mereka karena mereka tahu bahwa mereka memiliki satu sama lain. Semuanya bagaikan satu _puzzle_ yang komplit. Utuh.

Tapi kepingan puzzle itu sudah tersebar entah kemana dan hilang. Bahkan sebagian besar sudah benar-benar lenyap dan hancur, tidak akan bisa didapatkan kembali.

Sirius menempelkan keningnya ke kening Hestia, masih memandanginya, dia tidak ingin memutus kontak mata itu. Hestia adalah salah satu kepingan puzzle yang benar-benar di butuhkannya di dalam kehidupannya.

Setelah beberapa saat, keheningan sudah terlalu lama meliputi mereka sehingga perlahan-lahan Hestia mulai tersenyum ragu kepadanya, namun senyum itu tetap terlihat manis di mata Sirius. "Kau bukan sekedar kepingan puzzle bagiku, Hest," gumamnya.

Senyum Hestia merekah dan wajahnya tampak lugu, seolah-olah tidak tahu apa yang sedang dibicarakan Sirius. "Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau katakan, Sirius."

Sirius bergumam, "Kau tahu kau bukan sekedar kepingan puzzle. Kau adalah pelengkapnya. Kau adalah pelengkap semua lubang yang kosong dan hilang."

Hestia tersenyum sekali lagi, namun kali ini senyumnya adalah senyum sedih. "Itu tidak adil, Sirius. Kau tidak boleh berbuat seperti itu kepadaku. Aku tidak sanggup melengkapi _mereka_ di hatimu. James dan Lily tidak bisa kulengkapi, mereka tidak tergantikan."

Sirius mengedip perlahan, rasa sedih dan senang menjalarinya sekaligus. "Tentu saja mereka tidak tergantikan," gumamnya dengan suara tercekat.

"Tapi Siri, aku benar-benar mencintaimu," bisik Hestia pelan. Dia berjinjit dan mencium kening Sirius dengan lembut, memberinya kehangatan. "Aku tidak bisa menggantikan James dan Lily, kau tahu itu. Tapi masih ada aku dan Remus, dan kami juga menyayangimu. Kau tidak perlu mencari penambal kepingan Lily dan James, biarlah lubang itu tetap ada. Lubang itu adalah pengingat akan betapa besarnya kau menyayangi mereka, ya kan?"

Sirius mengangguk pelan dan menarik Hestia ke pelukannya. Sirius mencium pucuk kepala Hestia dan tersenyum pelan. "Hal-hal kecil di masa laluku yang kukira sudah berakhir adalah ternyata masih sebuah kepingan-kepingan puzzle yang belum disatukan. Dan kau sudah membantuku melengkapinya, Hest."

"Oke, jadi bagaimana dengan tawaranku, Siri?" Hestia bergumam di dalam pelukannya.

Sirius tertawa pelan, tidak bisa menaha rasa senangnya. "Baik, aku menyerah. Kau memang benar-benar makhluk aneh, Hestia."

Hestia mencubit pinggang Sirius dengan main-main, lalu ia memeluk Sirius lebih erat, "Aku menang."

Dan dengan begitu saja, hati Sirius yang dianggapnya sebagai puzzle itu kembali komplit. Lengkap, seolah-olah memang tidak pernah hilang dari awal. Puzzle yang hanya meninggalkan satu lubang, untuk seluruh kenangan pedih mereka, yang perlahan-lahan mulai memulih.

"Hest," panggil Sirius pelan.

Hestia mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Sirius dalam-dalam. "Hm?"

"Aku mendapatkanmu lagi. Kau tahu apa artinya itu?" Sirius tersenyum jahil kepadanya dan memberinya kedipan aneh.

Hestia memandanginya sebentar, tampak seperti sedang berpikir. Lalu tiba-tiba bola matanya membulat dan wajahnya tampak menyesal. "Oh tidak, taruhan sialan," gerutunya.

Sirius tertawa senang, wajahnya tampak cerah. "Aku bercanda, taruhan seperti itu sudah tidak berlaku lagi, tenang saja. Tapi sungguh, aku benar-benar senang. Kau memang hebat."

"Tentu saja kau senang. Aku adalah kepingan puzzle yang telah berhasil kau dapatkan, ingat?" Hestia memberikan cengiran senangnya.

"Terserah." Sirius memutar bola matanya bercanda.

Hestia mencium Sirius dengan cepat tanpa ragu ketika Sirius tidak melihatnya. "Jangan ngambek begitu, Anjing Kecil, aku mencintaimu."

Sirius menciumnya kembali dengan senang. Hilanglah sudah semua kekhawatirannya. "Tidak usah belagu, Kepingan Puzzle, aku juga mencintaimu."

**The End**

* * *

Hai, makasih untuk yang udah baca, sekalian tinggalin Review nya ya! Kritik yang membangun dan mendukung juga diterima ^^


End file.
